1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrophoretic display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The electrophoretic display apparatus of the first generation was developed in 1970. The first generation electrophoretic display apparatus has many charged little balls. One side of the balls is white, and the other side thereof is black. When the applied electric field is changed, the balls will rotate to show white or black color. The electrophoretic display apparatus of the second generation was developed in 1990. The second generation electrophoretic display apparatus uses microcapsules to replace the charged balls. The capsules filled with colored oil and white-colored particles inside. An external electrical field is applied to the white-colored particles to control their motions. When the white-colored particles move upward (in the direction toward the reader), the electrophoretic display apparatus will show white color. When the white-colored particles move downward (in the direction away from the reader), the electrophoretic display apparatus will show the color of the oil.
Generally, the electrophoretic display apparatus has a glass array substrate therein. However, the electrophoretic display apparatus having the glass array substrate is too hard and thick to satisfy commercial requirements. Therefore, how to replace the glass array substrate has been an issue for the pertinent field.